


Caraphernelia

by Pliroytrashcan



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cutting, Happy Ending, Jean Jacques Leroy - Freeform, M/M, PTSD, Pliroy, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Song fic, Yaoi, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, fluff-ish, singing JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pliroytrashcan/pseuds/Pliroytrashcan
Summary: Pliroy angst, where Yuri has severe PTSD and where Jean's soothing voice is the only cure. Day 2 of Pliroy week: Confidence





	Caraphernelia

He sits alone, wishing he could feel the careful touches of his lover. Listening to the rain pound on the windows and the thunder rumbling loudly, he cries his eyes out alone in his dorm room. His nightmare, triggered by his PTSD, woke him up for the third time that night. 

The boy's broken sobs were in time with the bright lightning that lit up his dorm. His dorm mate was out partying, so he had no one to ease his pain. His mind swirled with all too familiar thoughts of suicide, and the crushing feeling of depression pushed down on him like the weight of all his failures. He needed to snap out of his current state, but without his lover there, controlling his thoughts and emotions were a lost cause. 

As his cries restrict his ability to breathe, he feels as if he's literally being drowned in his thoughts. This time it was bad. As he reached for the pocket knife he kept under his pillow, he considered ending it right then and there. He was only nineteen, and the feeling of the blade against his skin was as warming as the touch of his true love. 

As he cut his own patterns into his wrist, he fancied the sight of the bright red blood that greeted his knife. He wondered why Jean had loved him in the first place. "He's just using me," he thought too occupied by the blade in his hand to realize that his lover walked through the door. 

He sat the guitar down, and immediately went to comfort the boy.

He didn't flinch when he felt two strong arms wrap around him, seeing as he was too down to care. 

"Another bad one huh?" The familiar voice soothed. As his striking green eyes met his stormy blue ones, the voices in his head seemed to vanish. He nodded slowly as more tears spilled out of his eyes. He leaned into his lover's embrace as he started sobbing once more.

"Yuri, it's ok now. I'm here." His lovers words were calming, but not enough to take all of the pain away. "What was it about this time." he sighed as he rubbed the blondes back lovingly. 

"Y-You'd left me." His breaking voice was enough to crush the older boy's heart. 

"I'd never leave you Yuri-Cha..." 

"I know!!" the blonde boy snapped. "But I was raped when I was 9 and assaulted for as long as I can remember! Why are you still here? Why are you wasting your time with me?!?"

For the older boy, these episodes were all too familiar, but he didn't mind reminding his small boyfriend how much he loved him each and every time. "Yuri, I'm here because I love you. I know I wasn't there in those hard times in your life, but I swear with everything I have to protect you from harm. You don't have to go through this alone, baby. I can't promise that things won't be broken, but I swear that I will never leave." Noticing the cuts on his boyfriend's wrists, the dark-haired boy released him. 

Yuri turned around to once again meet the mysterious eyes of his beloved boyfriend. "A-Are you mad?" the blonde cried. 

The older boy sighed, "Of course not, Yuri. I just hate seeing you like this." He paused before getting up to fetch the first aid kit. 

Upon his return he grabbed his guitar before sitting back down on the bed. He grabbed his love's delicate, bloody wrists and he wrapped them up. He took his time as he kissed each wrist. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, my love. I got caught up in something before I left the party. I know you're hurting right now, but luckily I always know how to cheer you up."

At this Yuri perked up. 

Jean started strumming a few chords on his guitar before he broke out into song. "Merrily we fall out of line, out of line. I'd fall anywhere with you, I'm by your side..." 

With each word that left the singer's mouth, Yuri relaxed and the storm in his mind, and outside, seemed to calm. 

"..Swinging in the rain, humming melodies, we're not going anywhere until we freeze.." 

Yuri absentmindedly found himself scooting closer to his true love.

"I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid.." 

The blonde wholeheartedly listened to every word the taller boy sang, as his tears ceased. 

"For..ever is a long, long time, but I... wouldn't mind spending it by your side.." 

Even though Yuri had heard this song from him millions of times before, it still managed to keep his thoughts, and impending panic attack at bay. 

Before singing the next verse, Jean kept strumming, but paused his singing to plant a kiss upon his fragile boyfriend's cheek. "Carefully we'll place for our destiny, you came and you took this heart and set it free.." 

The now almost calm Yuri Plisetsky lay his head down upon his taller lover's shoulder, being thoroughly relaxed by his soft voice. 

"Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me. I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are.." 

 

As the short blonde glances upward, he doesn't meet Jean's eyes, but instead, he sees pure passion in them. 

"I'm not afraid anymore, I'm not afraid... For..ever is a long, long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me that everyday I get to wake up to that smile, I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all." 

As the hook neared the small blonde couldn't stop himself from humming along. 

"For..ever is a long, long time, but, I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me that everyday I get to wake up to that smile, I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all." 

Surprising even himself, given his current state, the blonde started to sing. 

"You so know me. Pinch me gently I can hardly breathe..." 

They both sang in harmony. As the storm outside passed, the only sounds that filled the room was the chords from his guitar, their strong, yet soft voices, and the pitter-patter of the rain against the window. 

"For..ever is a long, long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side. Tell me that everyday I get to wake up to that smile, I wouldn't mind it at all, I wouldn't mind it at all." 

As the song ended, Jean sat down his guitar as the two lovers fell back on the bed. The younger one covered them with the blankets, as the older of the two ran his fingers through the blonde's soft hair. 

"Is that better babe?" he asked, as the younger one slowly nodded. 

"I love you," Yuri sighed. 

"I love you too," Jean murmured back as the two cuddled and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

When the blonde's dorm mate, Yuri Katsuki, drunkenly burst through the door, he paused at the familiar sight of the two lovers sleeping peacefully. He then decided to go sleep with his own boyfriend, Viktor Nikiforov, as he closed the door and left the two happily alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Wouldn't mind by He is We


End file.
